Twisted Love
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: At a party for Plutia, Tekken is sent to retrieve alternate Planeptunean goddess, where she finds a rather dark sight. Slowly infatuated by the view she offers herself up to the sadistic CPU. A slow twisted master to servant relationship begins yet the masochist and the sadist are not the only ones who slowly become locked together. By: blackfirekingkoncor
1. Chapter 1

"Tekken!" I looked up to my CPU, Neptune, who was holding the ladder which Nepgear was on, hanging streamers. "Go stall Plutie while we work on her party! I, as your loli goddess, command you!" I nodded rapidly and ran to Miss Plutia's room, and I heard shrill screams. I didn't knock as I burst into the room and found Miss Plutia beating herself with her own whip.

"Milady, please stop!" The sight of the firm whip got me a little bothered, though I liked pain but I didn't like any of my friends going through it.

"Oh... Tekken..." Miss Plutia looked at me with lustful eyes, like a wild animal staring iPad it's mate... Oh goddess, I was getting so hot. "No, go away I don't want to hurt you." I slowly stalked forward toward my goddess, who was walking towards me, whip at hand. "No, go. I have to whip myself or else I'll hurt the people I care about." Miss Plutia said, and I decided to reveal my secret.

"Milady... I like pain." Miss Plutia's eyes lit up, but darkened just as fast.

"Let me test." I nodded and watched in slight tension as Lady Plutia transformed into Lady Iris Heart. "Now come here my little lab rat..." I obeyed silently and she forcefully laid me over her lap.

* * *

I took out my whip, staring at the fresh meat in my lap. I brought down my arm and whip down and rather than the scream I expected from most of my victims, such as my tasty Noire, she... Moaned? Oh, this was nice... I whipped her again, this time with more force and she moaned louder. I felt the power buttons in my eyes glow brighter as I kept whipping, ignoring the red bright against my new servants skin. Just as I was sure I was about to find some blood to lick off my firm leather whip when there was a rap against the door. "One second!"

"Plutie, why did you transform?" I reverted as fast as possible and laughed softly, and Tekken climbed off my lap.

"What do you mean Neppy...?" I said as I walked to the door and opened the door, finding everyone there congratulating me for being here and helping out. Though my thoughts were still focused on my little lover that was standing behind me. My new victim...

* * *

 **Experiment Twilight : This was short, I know. Though I'm going to let my friend explain this! Tinted Wolf?**

 **Blackfirekingkoncor: LOL. This turned out better than I thought. Well me an Twi suddenly came to the conclusion that there are next to no Tekken x Plutia fanfics so we said no, we can't have that, so I gave a outline to him, one thing led to another and this is the end result. If you don't like dark stories I recommend stopping here because we are just getting started. Back to you Twi.**

 **Experiment Twilight : Yeah, so this is my first collab story, with a now good friend of mine. Like he said, he's gonna do most of the outlines and I'll be doing most of the writing, because he's better with plot and I'm better with descriptions. While this story will be going up on my profile, go check him out, he's an interesting author who writes complex, (if not kinky) stuff. This story is M rated for obvious reasons and till next time, we're out!**


	2. Chapter 2

POV : Neptune

Plutia is the star of the show tonight! We threw a party for her because the weight of this chapter feared the built up tension in her was reaching critical mass. We just lost to Yellow Heart and she downright wanted to murder those victims of the Seven Sages CPU experiments the writer feared if she didn't let of steam soon the streets of Planeptune would run red with its citizens blood and one of the goddesses would die *cough* Nepgear! *cough* Heh, heh, allergies! But now I am worried to know I walked in on something I probably should have not seen ever at the dance party. For starters she has been eyeing Tekken like a starved Fenrir eyeing up a nice juicy steak.

POV : Tekken

The way Mistress Plutia handled me made my heart race, and I want more but it will have to wait for the others who put so much time into this party. I couldn't have the best of honor to my self but before this stated my Mistress told me we would continue to night my hearts a flutter the thought of getting slashed and bound by her chain blade made my mouth water as that thought crossed my mind Nepgear fell out of a tree after hanging the piñata. Now Nepgear stays laying on a now completely turned me on. Histoire and Nepgear noticed my elevated temperature and on usual difficulty standing sending me to Plutia's room to sleep I realize this means I no longer needs to sneak in and I accept. Soon I found myself in Plutia's room and Nepgear and Histoire left the room I wondered where Plutia keeps her toys I noticed the side of the night stand has a hidden area, and I open it and grins. I found it!

POV : Plutia

The party is winding down all the guests are leaving Histoire says leave the cleaning to her, Neptune, Nepgear, and Noire. Normally I'd try to help even if they didn't want it, but my mind has been on my adorable new play thing all night! I can't wait to dig in to her as I head to my room to see her waiting for me. I lick my dry lips and I transform and say "Let's begin, little toy..." I noticed she got set up for me. Aw, a thoughtful piece of meat. I can't wait to start I whip her with my chain blade delivering shallow cuts as she moans I get more invigorated I play with my self as her blood stains my sheets Her ball gage muffles her words, but I can tell she wants more. I noticed my spiked anal beads wear into her. Mm... She is a high level masochist to put than all in her I casually walk over I grab the ring as I whip her harder with my now electrified chain blade as I pull the string with full force I real them tear he a little as I do she is now on the edge of climaxing I crawl on top of her wondering how she chained her self to my bed. I lick her up her torso getting a nice taste of her blood and sweat. Tastes kind of like sour cherries, my new favorite fruit... I remove the ball gag as feel her quiver from my tongue gently going up her body. I kiss her with my burning hot tongue and lips she climaxes over and over the kiss lasted 3 minutes as was satisfied I reverted and snuggled my head in between her lush firm breasts and relaxed she still panting thanked me for the best sex ever, albeit being her first time. With a human anyway. I kissed her and said the fun is just starting. I laid back on her fully exposed chest and drift to sleep.

Black fire king koncor : I wrote this chapter so it probably darker and kinkier than you thought chapter two would be. Sorry its short, I was going to add more but we would have needed is to go from Plutia's room to a dungeon and I just couldn't swing it at night in the story. It will happen later. Twi and I will be making it ten times as kinky as this so now to Twi!

Experiment Twilight : *Looks at his friend in horror* I wasn't expecting this at all. I mean, I knew this guy was screwed up, but this is the second chapter! I just can't take it... Just kidding, I'm sick too and we have things planned for chapter three! I hope you like eggplants. Anyway, King?

Black fire king koncor : First of love then add ons. Twi this is just the second chapter, this might mean things are just going to explode by the end.

Gigarot : Well, it was like that because her mind was getting more unstable it happened in Victory she just kept getting more unstable and than wham! Next thing you know she is completely stable for no reason. Thing is we set this between the three years between losing to Yellow Heart and the start of the next chapter this is her struggle to get control.

The Klade Aspect of Conflict : Please do I hope it is as good as you expected.

Franzotaku04 : I know why no one did this before.

And now enters Twi!

Experiment Twilight : I'll be writing the next chapter. If you think I may be more tame, I probably will be, depends on how late I write. If its late, I will be... Experiment Darkness to say the least. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 : Final Chapter

Okay, Plutie and Tekks have been spending WAY to much time together. I wouldn't really care if it wasn't taking away my time with Plutie! Why are all you calling me a terrible sister? Oh, just because she saved my life a couple times doesn't mean I have to be subservient to her! I mean, I know all of you would like it your favorite goddess would be that to you... What do you all mean when you say no one likes me?!

"Um, IF, what do you think sis is doing?"

"She's just breaking metagame. Here, I'll help get her attention!"

"OW! Iffy, why did you have to hit poor old Nep?"

"Cause 'poor old Nep' has work to do!" I rolled my eyes. "Unless you want Histoire selling all your games you better get moving!"

I rolled over on the beanbag. "Can't you and Nep Jr do it?"

"Gear and I have been doing it ever since you got back to Hyperdimension!" I sighed and stood.

"Can Plutie come to help?" I asked, flicking my wrist so I could summon my scabbard.

"She and Tekken went out shopping, sis." Tekks, you dirty, dirty girl! (Neptune you don't know a quarter of it.)

"Who was that?!" I asked, looking around and Iffy and Nep Jr stared at me. (They can't hear me you selfish stack of pixels.) I slapped myself. (Hey, Twi. Stop, save it for Plutia.) Who the... (Fine. I swear if it wasn't for Purple Heart I'd have you killed in all my writing.) WAIT WHAT? (You're twilight not darkness.) (I'm really leaning toward manslaughter.) (Eggplant.) (Okay, okay! I am going to have so much fun.)

"Sis, are you okay?" NJ asked, worried, and I nodded. "Okay! Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Am I not good enough Mistress?" I asked Lady Plutia, who I was walking through an eggplant field with. (Well, Tekken. If I'm gonna be honest, you two are the main pairing, but just keep searching. Plutia needs a harem.)

"He's riiiight you knoooww..." My mistress said, tsking at smaller eggplants and brushing off ones the size of half her arm, leaving me very confused. "There!" The one my mistress found wasn't even that long, but very wide and plump and my mistress slid it into her basket. "Just one moooorrreee..." After about four more minutes of searching my mistress found one as long as her forearm, but somehow very jagged throughout the body. "Thaaaat's it..."

* * *

I feel violated, even though the only thing I did was kill some doggies, gooey ones and mystical ones. "That's good enough for the day, but you barely put a dent in your questing backlog, Nep." I sighed.

"Ugh, fine Iffy. I'll work again tomorrow..." I trudged back to home, to find Tekken laying on a mat in front of my game system, asleep with many cuts and bruises over her. I saw something glitter and pulled out an all to familiar piece of a certain whip blade...

"Neppy... You're back!" Sadie?! I turned and found just Plutie, no whip blade at hand. Yet. "Want to enjoy yourself Neppy?"

I just realized she didn't sound sleepy. "What kind of enjoyment Plutie?"

She looked me up and down, frowning. "Neeveerr mind... You're not as developed for what I was thinking..." TOO UNDEVELOPED?!

One awesome transformation later, I Purple Heart stood before Plutie. "I promise to do everything you say to get this 'enjoyment' Plutie." Just when she smiled is when I realized the weight of my words. I may end up like Tekken after this. (Actually...) (Twi, silence!) Those two again.

"Okay, follow me." Her tone was still soft, but had a commanding air. Like a general with a whip... We walked to her room, which held nothing but a basket and its usual dolls, which I felt were all smiling evilly at me, despite just having open mouths. "Undo the top of your divinity suit." I gulped.

"Please say that again Plutie." She repeated herself, sounding annoyed. "Okay. I did promise." I tapped my two cup holders and my breasts bounced free. Thanks to the Lost Core I had two jiggling E cups that adorned my chest and Plutie reached into the basket to pull out an... Eggplant! It wasn't even a normal one, it look about the length a short sword and was jagged and sharp. Also something appeared to be dripping from it, and I gulped.

"Lay down on my bed please." Plutie said, and I did as asked. Plutie licked her lips and snapped her fingers, and metal bands locked my wrists and ankles down. "I trust you Neppy..." My eyes widened in raw horror as a data column appeared around Plutie. Sadie stood in her place moments later, eggplant still at hand. Now that purple vegetable was scarier than any weapons I've been up against before. Not Arfoire's spear, Magic's scythe, Rei's laser, or even Blanc's writing matched the amount of fear I had. "Though better to be safe than sorry..." Sadie dunked the eggplant in whatever that liquid was and then painstakingly slowly slid the dripping vegetable between my generous bosom. The sharp edges of the eggplant were being dulled their constant friction against my heaving chest. "Now, suck on it." I was originally started to say no, but suddenly the idea of taking the thing I hated most into my mouth didn't sound so bad. I opened my mouth and Sadie put it in and stroked my hair as I wrapped my tongue around it.

"Mmph..." I slurped the juices off the long eggplant, and Sadie smiled.

"Neppy, you are so perverse..." She said in a faux sexy voice, pretending to sound like the victim. "I think I succumbing to your womanly charms... These..." Sadie tugged on my eraser tips shaped rock hard nipples, scratching right around my areoles, causing me to moan around the thick eggplant and thrust my body upward. Ah, ah! Why am I getting so hot?

* * *

For a person who apparently never had someone to pleasure her, she sure knew many aphrodisiacs. Apparently melting a human Dogoo made one, and it worked really well. As she nearly gagged on the makeshift organic dildo, and whispered huskily into her ear, "I got all organic toys for our fun tonight my tasty little heart..." I moved my head back down to her bright pink nipples and flicked my tongue across her right one. She shuddered, and I pulled another oozing eggplant she spiked in aphrodisiacs and shoved it down Nep Jr.'s throat who had the misfortune of bringing the satisfied out cold Tekken in to my room for "medical aid". Honestly she was going to strip her down and take pictures of her while she slept. I said, "Time to be punished for being so naughty Neppy Jr..." Snapping my fingers once more a giant metal circle rose from the floor and shackles locked her wrists and ankles. Attached to it a massive thick spikey purple whip appeared in my hand as I spun the wheel hard making Nepgear dizzy and naked.

Purple Heart POV

I thought confused, 'I need to get better clothes for Nepgear as Sadie whipped her violently getting aphrodisiac in to the deep wounds. Nep Jr. bit down on the spiked eggplant allowing more aphrodisiac into her as she looked at me in a 'save me sister' kinda way. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be punished like her. The looks of pain and horror quickly changed to lust she ate the spiked eggplant and begged for more like a bitch in heat. Speaking of a bitch, in the proper term, CC2 came in apparently she has been coming in to my room late at nights to smell me. I never realized I was her type until now, just likeshe realizes she just entered one of the most dangerous rooms in the world now, taking a battle stance only she was to slow. Plutie shoved a small vial of super concentrated aphrodisiac down her throat. She walked over to Nepgear and released her and will have her to play with me after licking some of Nepgear blood off her spiked eggplant whip that somehow oozed aphrodisiac and saying "Yummy." She handed the whip to Nepgear for her to play with me as she house trained her new pet. She kissed Nepgear passionately for at least a minute witch only turned me on more. Then Nepgear turned to me, with lust, but also something else in her eyes. Was that anger?

"This is for not thanking me for saving your life the first time!" She whipped me across the stomach, causing me to screech in pain. "This is for not thanking me for saving your life the SECOND TIME!" Oh, she slapped my nipples... "This for leaving me stranded in ANOTHER FUCKING DIMENSION!" Blood leaked. Despite all this, my mind was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Plutia now had a shock collar on CC2 and putting feeding bowls down she snaps her fingers and the sleeping Tekken wakes up to serve her mistress's needs. Plutia takes another vile of super concentrated aphrodisiac and poors it in her mouth, slushes it around and kisses Tekken, forcing her to savior every last drop. And pulls out a double sided eggplant strap on and tells her to play with my new pet filling the feeding bowl with spiked food she tells CC2 to feed like a worthless mutt and Tekken well satisfy her. Hestitant at first she eventually complies as Tekken rams the eggplant in so hard her face is shoved into her food bowl. As you guessed the food was laced with aphrodisiacs of various backgrounds (Dat fourth wall break doe!) (Shut it.) as CC2 hat fell off in the ecstasy of this violent sex, Plutia noticed the ears were (So I'm not the only person that believes that!) (I will burn you alive.) (Dare you fire boy, I'm immune to it.) real as Tekken starts slamming CC2 into the remaining feed bowl Plutia pulls the trigger on the shook collar every time Tekken pulls back for a Savage Thrust. And when the bowl is empty she pours more aphrodisiac into CC2 milk and commands her to meow (King, you know CC2 is a kitsune, not a Nero, right?) and she does without hesitation and Plutia puts down the bowl as her reward and CC2 greedily licked her own milk gulping it down, happy as Tekken continued to pound her Plutia gave Tekken the shock collar command device.

After many hours of fun Plutia is sitting on Neptune's couch, Neptune and Nepgear are lost to the lust playing with each other and CC2 is sleeping at her feet like a good pet. Plutia looks deeply into Tekkens eyes. who is now on her lap. Tekken smiles and says "My lady, you should spread your love to the whole world." As she said that Mistress Plutia pinned her to the couch and passionately kissed her for what seemed like five minutes and said you're completely right.

* * *

 **Blackfirekingkoncor : Okay as you can see this is the last chapter of Twisted Love, but the story doesn't end here in the sequel Plutia's Conquest things heat up it'll be on my page and were planning on devoting arcs to characters I'm guessing Twi has 5 chapters devoted to Uni worked out in his head and is thinking of more. I'm planning the Noire arc that happens after. I've got three chapters set in my head a arc is usually 5 to 25 chapters so it will be long and it will have plot unlike this if you have ideas pm me or Twi. adios for now.**

 **Suddenly a portal of darkness appears and Twi walks out slightly singed by the epic battle he was involved in, in human form.**

 **Experiment Twilight : Okay, King, don't ask. Readers, Thanatos and I had a disagreement that lead me to be thrown into the flaming part of hell. I'm back, and I guess we are capping of the story! Yeah, about drop some mad info here, so prep yourself! Okay, so I wrote the first half of this chapter, which is why it was light, humorous and semi sensual, King wrote the part that scarred you, so flame him. King I removed someone because she needed her own arc. Just saying!**

 **This thing is so big it needs another paragraph. There is a legendary forum, one that hold a power greater than my own, because it uses my power. Along with King's, Fran's, and hopefully Klade's. This is a general forum holding the power of four aspiring authors, and we need more energy! The Genkidama is not strong enough, that's Spirit Bomb for you Mericans, so join us! Talk, hang out, visit. We have followed every conversation, so you will get a response! Spread the word of Go Hog Wild, the forum of the Flaming Dark King, the Mighty Otaku of Fran herself, the Crazed Experiment of The Inbetween, and the Aspect of Conflict from the Land of Dota! Your support is needed, appreciated, and shall never go unnoticed!**

 **Okay, as much as I'd love to drop the mic and end off the chapter/story, I need to respond to reviews.**

 **Franzotaku04 : Why has no one done this? I believe because in the grand scheme of things, Tekken is not top tier in terms of the makers/human characters. I mean, think about it, can you off the top of your head remember one of her lines? If so, good for you, but I only truly remember my favorite makers lines, such as CyperConnect2 and IF. CC2 for shock value of her lines, and IF because she is a very common character and commonly top tier. So you tend to forget about the masochist, Ran Ran, Nisa, all of them, which is why we believe this pairing never was a thing.**

 **Klade - The Aspect of Conflict : How was that? Bet it was even crazier. Welcome to a world where probably to two people who should never be working to together team up and make a sick story, and I bet you can't wait for the sequel!**

 **Experiment Twilight : Thanks for reading, and check out my friend King, he has the sequel soon enough, later!**


End file.
